


Der Mörder mit der ruhigen Hand

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après moi, le déluge. (Da ist nichts Sanftes an Bond. Da ist nichts Sanftes an Q.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Mörder mit der ruhigen Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slow hands killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568881) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



In Laos ist es sonnig. Beim Warten rinnt Bond der Schweiß den Rücken herab.

In London regnet es. Q hat beim Tippen kalte Hände.

Bond schlägt eine Zeitung auf und betrachtet dabei die Frau mit dem smaragdgrünen Tuch um den Hals. Sie kauft sich Gewürze und redet mit dem Verkäufer.

Bond atmet Laos ein. Q pustet in London in seinen Tee.

„Wie ist das Wetter, 007?“, fragt Q.

Bond blinzelt in den Himmel und murmelt: „Zu heiß für meinen Geschmack.“

Ganz rechts auf dem Bildschirm blinkt ein Warnlicht auf. Q beobachtet es. Er muss noch nicht eingreifen.

Der Austausch findet statt, als die Frau lacht und der Verkäufer ihr umsonst eine verpackte Frucht überreicht.

Bis zum Sonnenuntergang hat Bond den Gegenstand wieder, gerade als sich über ihm ein Sturm zusammenbraut.

In Laos regnet es und Bond joggt, um seinen Flug zu erwischen, Regen rinnt ihm das Rückgrat herab. In London ist es bewölkt, Q hebt seine Tasse an und merkt, dass sie leer ist, seine Hand ist kalt.

________________________________________

Da sind Schichten. Schichten aus Sicherheit. Schichten aus Geheimnissen. Schichten aus Lügen und Namen (der Mann ist 007, er ist auch Bond, letztlich ist er James). Schichten von U-Bahnen.

Q hat Schichten; er versteckt sie unter seinen zugeknöpften Hemden und Strickjacken. Er versteckt sie unter den Knochen seiner Handgelenke und in der Gewandtheit seiner Finger. Er versteckt sie hinter seiner Brille.

Er streicht sich die Haare aus den Augen. Bond betritt das Labor und dreht einen kleinen Metallbehälter wie ein Kartenspiel in seinen Händen.

„Ein Spielzeug für Sie, Q“, sagt er. „Sagen Sie nur ja nicht, dass ich Ihnen nie etwas von diesen kleinen Ausflügen mitbringe.“

„Sie bringen mir _meine_ Spielzeuge nie in ihrem rechtmäßigen Zustand zurück“, erwidert Q. „Aber man kann nicht alles haben, oder?“

„Etwas melodramatisch von Ihnen. Das mag ich nicht. Passt nicht zu Ihnen.“

„Etwas einfallslos von Ihnen, 007. Normalerweise sind Sie vorausschauender in Ihren Kommentaren.“

„Und ich dachte doch tatsächlich, Sie würden das Wortspiel verstehen“, sagt Bond und verzieht den Mund, als würde er lächeln. Q überreicht Bond verstimmt einen Umschlag und schnappt sich mit einem schnellen, geübten Griff den metallischen Gegenstand. Bond ist völlig überrumpelt.

„Ein Dieb? Sie sind mir ja ein Bengel. Hat man Sie deshalb angeworben?“ Bond lehnt sich an Qs Tisch und deutet mit dem Umschlag auf ihn. „Haben Sie den M gestohlen?“

Q sieht ihn an, wartet, bis Bond seinen Blick auffängt (er war damit beschäftigt, Qs Finger zu betrachten, als wäre er immer noch verwirrt), und lächelt dann, das höfliche Lächeln, das er sich für Menschen in der U-Bahn aufspart und für alle, die ihn bitten, ihren Computer zu flicken.

„Schon traurig, dass Ihr Quartiermeister Sie direkt vor der Nase bestehlen kann, was? Jetzt sehe ich, warum sie Sie zur Informationsbeschaffung angeheuert haben.“

Bond lächelt zynisch, seine Augen haben noch nie so blau gewirkt. Er tippt auf den Umschlag. „Ist das mein nächstes Urlaubsziel?“

„Formulare für die Auswertung.“ Q schwelgt in der Schadenfreude, die der Papierkram ihm bereitet. Es ist nicht viel, aber er nimmt sich, was er kriegen kann.

„Q.“

„007.“

Bond richtet sich auf, steckt sich den Umschlag in die Jacke und streckt die Hand aus. Q hat keine Zeit, auszuweichen, bevor Bond ihm die Strickjacke richtet und den Hemdkragen glatt streicht.

„Halten Sie Ihre Schichten in Schach. Sieht besser aus“, sagt Bond.

Q zieht die Augen zusammen. „Gehen Sie schon.“ Ein Piepton erklingt, aber er wird den Blick erst abwenden, wenn Bond das auch tut.

Sie schmunzeln sich zur gleichen Zeit an. Bond nickt ihm kurz zu und geht.

________________________________________

Sobald man Bond in bester Form mit der Waffe gesehen hat, erkennt man nichts Sanftes mehr an ihm. Die kalten Augen, den festen Griff und die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Schatten, in ein Spiegelbild zu verwandeln. Oder in einen Abzug, den es zu betätigen gilt (oder auch nicht). Er lässt Explosionen hochgehen, ohne mit den Augen zu zwinkern, Q lauscht seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen, während er rennt, dem Stampfen seiner Füße. Er trinkt seinen Drink auf ex, ohne zu schaudern, und stürzt sich mit dem Kopf voran in einen Faustkampf, in einen Kampf mit dem Messer oder auch in ein Feuergefecht, als hätte er eine Wette abgegeben, und er setzt darauf, dass er gewinnt.

Dann kehrt er nach London in die Q-Abteilung zurück und legt Q die Überbleibsel des Abtastgeräts vorsichtig aufs Pult. Er überreicht ihm behutsam seine Pistole, die Hände wirken ganz sanft. Er sieht aus wie ein zerzauster, lässiger Schuljunge, der darauf wartet, dass Q seine Arbeit benotet.

Sobald man Q mit nur einer Hand tippen sieht, die andere um die Teetasse geschlungen, erkennt man nichts Sanftes mehr an ihm. Nach ein paar Tastenanschlägen geht eine Fabrik in die Luft, zwölf Drogengangster werden dabei getötet. Und er seufzt und richtet seine Brille.

Bond bringt ihn dazu, verstohlen zu lachen, als er Q ein in Seide eingepacktes Elfenbeinmesser gibt.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, ich solle Cruz _erstechen_ “, erklärt Bond.

„Leiser als ein Schuss und genauso wirksam“, erwidert Q zufrieden. Er balanciert das Messer auf dem Finger und Bond sieht von der anderen Seite her zu. „Genau zwischen die Rippen.“

„In die Lunge.“

„Da kann man keinen Ton mehr von sich geben.“

Sie lächeln sich an mit dem Tod in ihren Mündern. Daran gibt es nichts Sanftes.

Q dreht das Messer in seiner Hand, damit die Klinge von ihm weg zeigt und er Bond die Jacke geradeziehen kann. Bond bewegt sich. „Stehlen Sie wieder? Scheußliche Angewohnheit, Q.”

„Ich hätte gerne mein Funkgerät zurück. Nicht weiter unpassend.“

„Alles an Ihnen ist unpassend. Ihre Kleider. Ihre Haare. Dass Sie mich nach einer Mission in der ärztlichen Abteilung einsperren können.“

„Ihre Gesundheit sollte Priorität haben. Geben Sie mir das Funkgerät zurück und gehen Sie“, sagt Q und wedelt mit der Hand und dem Messer, ein weißes Flackern, als würde er zaubern, und Bond weicht zurück.

„Wir müssen uns nicht streiten. Hier, nehmen Sie Ihr verdammtes Funkgerät.“

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Sprache, 007. Und jetzt verpissen Sie sich, Sie Scheißkerl.“

Bond lacht und Q wirbelt das Messer auf dem Pult herum.

________________________________________

Ganz rechts auf dem Bildschirm blinkt ein Warnlicht auf. Q beobachtet es.

Bond sagt: „Wie ist das Wetter, Q?“

„Dunstig.“

„Hätten Sie gern etwas Sonne?“

„Dubai kann vielleicht welchen entbehren“, räumt Q ein. „Aber in diesem Moment hätte ich lieber meine Festplatte wieder.“

Über die Leitung knacken Knochen und Q zuckt nicht zusammen. Er starrt nur das Warnlicht an, als hoffte er, dadurch hellsichtig zu werden.

„Sie bekommen Ihre verfickte Festplatte, sobald ich verdammt nochmal hier fertig bin“, sagt Bond. Noch ein Knacken, dann ein Schuss. „Sie sind schon verdammt anspruchsvoll.“

Er muss noch nicht eingreifen.

________________________________________

Q hat Albträume. Er träumt, dass er in einer Sprache schreibt, die er nicht kennt, und er kann sie verdammt nochmal nicht lesen. Er träumt, dass er auf einmal alles vergisst, was er je gewusst hat, plötzliche Amnesie. Er träumt, er drückt die letzte Taste und halb England versinkt im kalten Meer. Er träumt, er drückt die letzte Taste und die nördliche Hemisphäre versinkt in den Wellen oder fliegt in die Luft. Er träumt, er drückt die letzte Taste und nichts geschieht. Er träumt von Stricken und heißen Eisen und wie schnell er unter extremem Druck zusammenbrechen könnte, wie seine Knochen klängen, wenn sie brächen, einer nach dem andern. Er träumt, er verliert Bond am helllichten Tag auf einer Straße mitten in der Stadt und weder durch Herumschnüffeln, Steine mit Füßen treten, Steine umdrehen, noch durch seine Fähigkeiten, Bestrebungen und seinen Schlafmangel findet er 007 wieder. Er träumt, er gibt Bond eine Pistole und ein Messer und Bond schneidet ihm den Brustkasten auf, bevor er ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagt. Er träumt, er tippt ein Wort und wird verrückt und auch der König mit seinem Heer kann ihn nicht mehr retten.

Er träumt und wacht schweißüberströmt und völlig in den Decken verheddert auf, dann befreit er sich und geht mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen.

Q hat Albträume. Er fragt sich, was Bond für welche hat, ob der Agent überhaupt träumt oder ob er einfach schreiend im Dunkeln aus dem Halbschlaf aufschreckt. 

Q starrt auf seine Hände und trinkt seinen Tee und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, wie Bonds Hände im Dunkeln nach einer Pistole greifen.

________________________________________

Bond kehrt mit drei gebrochenen Rippen, einer gebrochenen Nase (erneut gebrochen, sagt sich Q), gequetschten Fingern an der linken Hand und einem Problem mit seinem Knie von einer Mission zurück. Er ist praktisch von den Toten auferstanden („wieder“, sagt Q zu Bond, „ _wieder_ einmal“) und zur Erholung beurlaubt. Er schlägt sich durch verschiedene Abteilungen: den Fitnessraum, die ärztliche Untersuchung, den Schießstand, die Q-Abteilung.

Q fährt mit den Fingern über die Trommel der Walther. „ _Après moi, le déluge._ “

„Ist das so?“ Bond starrt zur Decke hinauf.

„Zu Ihnen passt es schon besser, 007“, sagt Q. (Er denkt an die Leichen, die der Mann immer wieder zurücklässt. Er fragt sich, ob er auch eine davon sein wird. Am Tag, an dem er in Panik aufwacht, ohne zu wissen, warum, wird es so sein; am Tag, an dem er Bonds Leiche sieht, wird es so sein; am Tag, an dem er sein eigenes Blut schmeckt und es wie Wasser runterschluckt, wird es so sein.)

„Ist das so?“, wiederholt Bond, die Augen verloren im blendenden Laborlicht. „Ich denke, das ist eine verdammte Lüge.“ Er knöpft sich das Jackett zu und stößt Q mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Eine große, verdammte Lüge. Pyjama. Earl Grey. Erinnern Sie sich?”

Q könnte der nächste Silva sein. Q könnte die Welt in die Knie zwingen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Bond die Kette der Leine der Welt festhält. (Würde er jedoch Bonds Leine festhalten, und diesen Gedanken verwirft Q, ließe ihn das an Leder und den Geruch von Kordit denken und an Schlafzimmer, in denen Schatten auf ihre Körper fallen.)

Stattdessen schüttelt Q den Kopf, streicht sich die Haare aus den Augen und schiebt sich die Brille hoch. „Es ist verdammt verlockend“, sagt er.

„Aber?“

„Aber aus irgendeinem Grund mag ich es, für Krone und Vaterland zu kämpfen. Und Sie dabei zu beobachten, wie Sie sich ihren Weg um die ganze Welt ficken und kämpfen.“

Das will er eigentlich nicht sagen und Bond lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn, denn er weiß es, schließlich _ist_ er jemand, der Fragen stellt.

„Wenn ich Ihre Schweinerei beseitige, sei sie nun sexuell, finanziell, tödlich oder rein metaphorisch, gäbe es ganz ehrlich immer einen _einfacheren_ Weg, Ihren Job zu erledigen, wenn Sie nur auf mich hören würden.“ Q lächelt sein höfliches Lächeln, er muss dieser Schweinerei von einem Gespräch entfliehen. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Jeder braucht ein Hobby.“

Bond betrachtet ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Man sollte meinen, es wäre einfacher, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.“

„Ja, zum Teufel“, gibt Q zu. „Nach Ihnen, 007, die Sintflut.“

Er kann sich nicht helfen, er will nicht eine weitere Person sein, welche die Nachwirkungen von Bond zu spüren bekommt, viel lieber wäre er ihm einen Schritt voraus oder gleichauf, würde das Chaos entweder verursachen oder es besänftigen, was auch immer in dem bestimmten Moment nötig wäre, denn Bond handelt in allen erdenklichen Zeitmessungen: in den nächsten zwanzig Sekunden könnte eine Bombe hochgehen, man braucht drei Minuten, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, ein Flug nach Prag dauert zwei Stunden, ein Attentäter wird in vier Tagen in Barcelona eintreffen, eine Kontaktperson taucht nach acht Wochen wieder auf, man braucht fünf Monate, um sich richtig von einer Schusswunde zu erholen, ein Diktator kommt nach zwölf Jahren im Exil wieder an die Macht.

Er legt die Walther hin und Bond hebt sie auf.

„Ist das so?“

________________________________________

Ganz rechts auf dem Bildschirm blinkt ein Warnlicht auf. Q beobachtet es. Und Bond faucht: „Ausgang, _Ausgang_.“

Ich finde Sie nicht, denkt Q leicht verzweifelt, denn das Warnlicht ist wichtig. Irgendwo in Bonds Nähe wurde ein Countdown gestartet und Bond _läuft direkt darauf zu_ , wo ist er, als Q das letzte Mal geblinzelt hat, war Bond auf der Straße zwei Blocks entfernt, er hatte etwas von 'Nr. 14, Straße, Gebäude, ich habe da so ein Gefühl und steige die Treppe hoch' gesagt – „ich hab Sie, sechster Stock, nehmen Sie nicht den Lift, die Bombe befindet sich im Nebengebäude, Sie müssen wieder auf die Straße...“

„Bin auf dem Weg aufs Dach“, zischt Bond und Q starrt zornig die Bildschirme an: „Ja, genau das habe ich gesagt, das Dach.“

„Dann kümmern Sie sich das nächste Mal um die Stunts und ich lehne mich zurück, trinke Tee und drücke die Enter-Taste, wann immer ich Lust drauf hab.“

Wenn Q nur zornig genug guckt, spürt Bond vielleicht durch eine Art technischen Zauber in der Ferne seinen Unmut.

Bonds schnelle Atemzüge ertönen (vielleicht funktioniert Qs Magie), dann ist es entsetzlich _still_ , gefolgt von einem schweren Aufprall. Bond murmelt dunkel vor sich hin, rennt schnell atmend weiter und Q ist der Atem stehengeblieben.

„Was haben Sie _getan_ – sind Sie gerade einfach so über die Dächer gesprungen?“

„Ja.“

„Tun Sie das nie wieder.“

„Kommen Sie her und halten Sie mich auf“, sagt Bond. „Welcher Stock?“

„Zehnter.“

Sie hören auf zu reden, weil Q die Leute, die evakuiert werden, und die heranbrausende Polizei im Auge behält. Alles, was er hören und sehen kann, sind Sirenen und blinkende Lichter und der kleine rote Punkt (hilfreich mit BOND bezeichnet) verliert sich beinahe in all den Schemata, dem Chaos und den Blaupausen von möglichen Bombentypen.

Er klammert sich an den Tisch und merkt, dass er sich auf Hüfthöhe mit dem ganzen Gewicht daran abstützt und sich über seinen Arbeitsplatz lehnt, als wolle er sich selbst davon abhalten, sich vor die Bildschirme zu stellen. Als wolle er nicht zulassen, dass er noch näher herankommt.

„Blau“, sagt Bond und Q stimmt ihm zu: „Blau.“ Dann denkt er beiläufig an Bonds Augen, kalt wie Juwelensplitter im wie aus Stein gemeißelten Gesicht. Ein leises Aufklappen erklingt, Q malt sich aus, es rühre von einem Taschenmesser her (Standardausführung mit mehreren Werkzeugen, scharf, ideal, um an einem guten Tag sowohl Menschen als auch Gegenstände zu erledigen); dann atmet Bond und Q auch, er zieht am Aufschlag seines Ärmels und am Saum seines Pullovers.

Sein Tee ist noch warm und Bond und das Gebäude werden nicht in die Luft fliegen.

Bond sagt: „Ausgang“, denn die Polizei sperrt das Gebiet ab, und Q sagt: „Es sollte eine alte Feuertreppe haben, die zu einem Durchgang führt. So sollten Sie an einem hübschen Platz in der Nachbarschaft rauskommen, 007, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie ansehnlich aussehen.“

„Ich sehe immer ansehnlich aus.“

Q starrt finster vor sich hin.

________________________________________

Auf Qs Pult liegt, zwischen zwei Laptops geschoben, ein Schirm. Ein Union Jack ist darauf gedruckt und als Q den Schirm aufspannt (im Haus und Moneypennys geflüsterte Ermahnung ‚Das bringt Unglück‘ ignorierend), erwartet er fast, dass er ‚God Save The Queen‘ anstimmt.

Um den polierten Holzgriff ist eine Nachricht gewickelt. Große Buchstaben, einmal in Druckschrift, dann kursiv, dann wieder Druckschrift.

_Für die Sintflut. Bleiben Sie trocken, elektronische Geräte und Wasser vertragen sich nicht. JB_

Mit den Fingerspitzen ertastet er einen in das Holz eingravierten ‚Q‘ und er lächelt, nur ganz kurz, räuspert sich und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit.

________________________________________

Moneypenny deutet mit ihrer Gabel, an deren Zacken eine Karotte steckt, auf Q. „Regen Sie sich wegen einem Funksender wirklich so auf?“

„Ja, verdammt. Budget, Steuergelder und all das”, erwidert Q und strafft gespielt beleidigt die Schultern. „Und überhaupt, es ist ein gutes Gerät, es ist ja nicht so, dass er ohne seinen Anzug und seinen Wagen zurückkommt, also kann er doch sicher auch auf seine verfickte _Uhr_ aufpassen, der Wichser. Ich denke, er macht das absichtlich.“

Moneypenny starrt ihn über den Tisch hinweg überrascht, vielleicht gar mit einen Ausdruck der Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht an. „Ihre Haare sind lang genug für einen Pferdeschwanz“, sagt sie und beißt endlich in die Karotte. Sie spießt eine weitere auf und Q sieht sie durch seine Brille mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Halt nur ja meine Haare aus der Sache raus, wir reden gerade über den arroganten, nutzlosen Mistkerl, der immer meine Geräte klaut...“

„Er klaut sie nicht, Sie _geben_ sie ihm, Süßer...“

„Es ist Diebstahl, wenn er sie nicht zurückgibt, Eve...“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich wirklich beschweren.“ Sie lehnt sich selbstzufrieden zurück. „Ich meine, Sie beschweren sich..., weil er Ihnen das Recht dazu gibt, und das gefällt Ihnen. Auf diese Weise können Sie James sehen, ihn schelten wie ein Kind und dann mit einem benommenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wieder wegschicken. Geben Sie es zu, Sie mögen es, ihn zu züchtigen. Warum gehen Sie nicht gleich eine Stufe weiter, zu Ketten und Peitschen...“

„Ich _werde_ dafür sorgen, dass Sie aus Ihrer geliebten Wohnung geworfen werden, und Ihnen einen neuen Job als Kassiererin bei Tesco besorgen“, faucht Q. Zu seinem Ärger stehen ihm nur noch ein abgestumpftes Silbermesser und ein Löffel zur Verfügung, weil ihm die Gabel zu Boden gefallen ist.

„Und was passt Ihnen an Tesco nicht? Vielleicht gefällt mir ja ein ruhiges Leben.“

Es könnte sein, dass er die Zähne fletscht.

Sie lacht. „Wenn Sie das tun, sehen Sie aus wie eine wütende Katze.“

Q wünschte sich, er wäre die auf ihre Gabel gespießte Karotte. „Wie geht’s Ihrer Schwester?“

Moneypenny lacht erneut. „Seien Sie nicht so übellaunig. Und versuchen Sie nicht, das Thema zu wechseln. James ist schon ein toller Kerl, was?“

„Wie geht’s Ihrem reizenden Nachbarn, wie ist sein Name, Philip, Jack, Richard, Dick...“

„Q, ich kann Sie mit dieser Serviette erwürgen.“

„Und ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie versuchen, einen Teil des Parlaments zu erpressen, ist das nicht eine Art Landesverrat?“

Sie zuckt völlig sorglos mit den Schultern, Q muss sich schon eine bessere Drohung einfallen lassen, aber sie lacht. „Ketten und Peitschen, Süßer, Ketten und Peitschen.“

„Wenn ich das wollte, würde ich mich entführen lassen.“

________________________________________

Q wird tatsächlich entführt. In Kopenhagen. Für gewöhnlich ist es ihm lieber, die Q-Abteilung nicht zu verlassen, aber gewisse Probleme setzen voraus, dass er sich vor Ort befindet, um den Datenfluss zu beaufsichtigen – und ‚um ein Auge auf 007 zu haben‘, knurrt M missbilligend, ‚vielleicht vergeudet er dann für einmal etwas weniger Sprengstoff.‘

Es ist nicht sein Fehler, wirklich nicht. Er hatte bis zur letzten Sekunde gewartet, um den Stecker zu ziehen und zu flüchten (das Warnlicht blinkte LAUF LAUF LAUF LAUF), die Datei wurde geladen, Bond lief praktisch wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier in seinem Hotelzimmer zwanzig Blocks entfernt auf und ab, und die Identifikation musste einfach zu Ende gebracht werden, Q hoffte mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen Zähnen darauf, seine technische Magie würde ihn dieses Mal nicht im Stich lassen.

Er zog den Stecker nicht schnell genug, er und seine drei Laptops wurden mit Brachialgewalt und extremer Voreingenommenheit geschnappt. Ehemalige Militärangehörige, nimmt er an, vermutlich Söldner im Dienste von Markel, dem Mann, dessen Bild er Bond geschickt hat. Zu der Annahme kommt er, weil sie so rücksichtslos aussehen, schwarze Kleidung, schwarze Waffen, schwarze Masken, dann stülpen sie ihm eine Tüte über den Kopf (begleitet von ein, zwei Schlägen ins Gesicht und in den Solarplexus). Er schlägt um sich, die Tüte sitzt so schief, dass er etwas sehen könnte. Sein Körper erinnert sich an gewisse Elemente seiner Ausbildung und er weiß, dass er ein paar Überraschungen austeilt, von jemandem mit einem nicht sonderlich beeindruckenden Körperbau erwartet niemand viel, aber gegen Nietenhandschuhe und Körperpanzerung kann er kaum etwas ausrichten. Er ringt pfeifend nach Luft, als hätte er einen Durchstich erlitten, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke brennen vom Strick, mit dem Sie ihn gefesselt haben, wie Feuer, er wird wie ein Kartoffelsack auf den Boden eines Lasters geworfen. Seine Brille ist kaputt, in zwei Teile zerbrochen, und er hofft wirklich, dass er keine Glassplitter in den Augen hat. Er sollte blind vor Wut Höllenqualen und Glas blinzeln, aber entweder weint er ohne seine Erlaubnis oder seine Augen bluten.

Und er ist rasend, hat Angst und alles tut ihm weh. Sie zerren ihn auf die Füße und schleifen ihn auf ein großes, offenes Gelände, vermutlich ein Lagergebäude, und es ist _verdammt kalt_ , er erinnert sich, dass er gestern Eis auf dem Wasser gesehen hat. Der Wind so scharf wie Obsidian und die Kälte ist schlimmer, er trägt keinen Mantel und seine Hände und Füße werden schon taub. Er zittert am ganzen Körper und die Bruchstücke seiner Brille fallen ihm auf die Brust und schrecken ihn auf; wenn die Gläser zackig genug wären, könnte er versuchen...

Ein Schlag trifft ihn in die Rippen, ihm bleibt das Herz stehen und die Brille verschwindet irgendwo im Dunst, in dem er sich befindet.

Sie lassen ihm die Tüte auf dem Kopf, also atmet er feuchten Stoff ein, der schnell zu feuchtem, blutgetränktem Stoff wird, als sie auf ihn einschlagen und ihm Fragen stellen, oder manchmal auch nur auf ihn einschlagen. Es ist wie Schießübungen, Schlag ins Gesicht, in die Rippen, Gewehrlauf in den Magen, Gewehrschaft in die Schläfe, Stiefel in die Leiste, Stab gegen die Beine.

Es scheint fast, als bestraften sie ihn dafür, dass er vorher die Frechheit hatte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie besiegen seinen Körper, aber nicht seinen Geist. Wenn Q aufgibt, geht die Welt zum Teufel, denn er hält hier ganz allein die Flut zurück.

Er stellt in Gedanken Berechnungen an, hüllt sich in Codes ein wie in Stacheldraht, er ist so ruhig, wie es geht, außer wenn es weh tut, dann kann er nicht ruhig bleiben und er _hasst_ sich dafür, empfindet tödlichen Selbsthass dafür, dass er überhaupt einen Ton von sich gibt.

Er rechnet aus, wie lange es dauert, bis seine Entführer in so weit haben, dass er zusammenbricht. Er rechnet aus, wie lange es dauert, bis sie erfinderisch werden. Er rechnet aus, wie lange es dauert, bis sie die falsche Taste drücken und die Laptops in Flammen aufgehen. Er rechnet aus, sie lange es dauert, bis Bond den Job erledigt. Er rechnet aus, wie lange es dauert, bis Bond merkt, dass Q der Ausflug nach Kopenhagen keinen Spaß macht.

Er rechnet aus, wie lange er noch bei Bewusstsein bleibt, dann, nachdem er ohnmächtig wird und sie ihn mit kaltem Eiswasser wieder aufwecken, rechnet er aus, sie lange es dauert, bis er ertrinkt, bis er genug von seinem eigenen Blut schluckt, dass ihm schlecht wird, bis sein Körper aufgibt.

Er hat einmal gelesen, dass es ist, als würde man einschlafen, wenn man erfriert. Das wäre besser, als zu brennen, wie er es jetzt tut; manchmal meint er, es rieche nach Feuer.

Er will, dass sein Hirn als erstes aufgibt.

Seine Entführer schreien ihn an, halten ihn wach, reißen die Tüte weg, damit er nichts Anderes sehen kann als Flutlicht, und befördern ihn dann wieder in die Dunkelheit. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er schon wach ist. Sein Körper hört nicht auf zu zittern. Sie nehmen ihm die Schuhe weg, reißen ihm die Hose vom Leib, um die Taschen zu durchwühlen, reißen auf der Suche nach Funksendern seine Knöpfe ab. Er kann nichts mehr sehen, er kann seine Glieder nicht spüren, er kann nicht spüren, wie er atmet, sein Blut ist ihm an die Haut gefroren und er weiß, am Ende bekommt er eine Kugel in den Kopf.

Am Schluss sind es mehrere Kugeln, keine davon in seinem Körper. Am Ende spricht Bond zu ihm, seine Stimme klingt wie ein Steinknüppel, schwer, hart und rasend vor Wut; warme Hände legen sich auf seinen eisigen Körper und dann ist es, als bekäme er einen Elektroschock, das Blut fließt ihm viel zu schnell wieder in die Glieder und er wird laut, denn die Schmerzen sind wieder da, die Schmerzen halten an, sie wollen _verdammt nochmal einfach nicht verschwinden_. Bond Hände werden zu Stahl und halten ihn fest und Q kann nicht aufhören zu zittern und zu klagen.

Stimmen.

Er meint, Bond laufe umher wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier, denn er kann nichts mehr sehen und alles, was er hört, sind Schritte, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, eins zwei drei vier fünf schnell klick wenden drehen eins zwei drei vier fünf. Es ist beruhigend.

Q gibt auf und lässt die Welt zum Teufel gehen.

Später steht Moneypenny neben seinem Bett und sagt: „Keine Ketten und Peitschen. Schlechte Idee.“

„Scheißidee“, keucht er und sie nickt knapp, als stehe sie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, doch sie ist eine ehemalige Außendienstagentin, sie wird nicht weinen. Sie gibt ihm seine Brille, sie ist unversehrt und ganz.

„James dachte, die hätten Sie vielleicht gern zurück“, sagt sie, ihre Hände flattern wie ein Spatz.

(Da ist nichts Sanftes an ihm.)

M sagt: „007 hat dieses Mal _mehr_ Sprengstoff gebraucht. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Lagergebäude noch irgendwo auf einer Karte auftaucht. Auch einige Bereiche des Hafenbeckens und der Schiffswerft nicht. Die Dänen sind nicht gerade glücklich.“ Er lächelt schief, als ob er eigentlich nicht lächeln sollte. „Bringen Sie eine gefährliche Waffe nicht aus der Fassung, Q.“

„Klingt teuer, Sir, und das würde ich nie tun.“

Er erholt sich langsam und bittet nach vier Tagen Ruhepause um einen Laptop, den er auch bekommt. Bond taucht nicht auf. M murmelt etwas von Bond hänge in der Luft und sei seither immer so launisch. „Sie sind nicht da, damit er Sie anschreien kann, den anderen Herrn mag er [style type="italic"]überhaupt nicht[/style], Sie haben ihn verdammt nochmal verwöhnt, überall nur schlechte Nachrichten.“

„Er ist nur sauer, weil er die Türen jetzt ganz allein aufmachen muss“, betont Q und M lacht.

________________________________________

Es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen. Er ändert seine Aufzeichnungen und sorgt dafür, dass er früher entlassen wird, dann geht er nach Hause und versucht zu schlafen, was ihm mindestens eine Woche lang nicht gelingt.

Q kann nicht schlafen, bis er seine Aufzeichnungen wieder ändert und zur Arbeit geht. Er steht störrisch an seinem Posten, während sein Team ihm Kreuzworträtsel und kleine, mickrige Missionen gibt, die er im Schlaf erledigen könnte (wenn er den schlafen könnte.)

Er kann nicht schlafen, bis Bond mit drei demolierten Laptops, einem .50 BMG-Maschinengewehr und einem Miniaturmodell von Rodins _Der Denker_ in der Q-Abteilung auftaucht.

„Rodin war Franzose“, sagt Q.

„Ich habe in Kopenhagen nichts Passendes gefunden“, sagt Bond kurz angebunden. Er schiebt ein paar Geräte zur Seite, stellt die kleine Statue quer neben Qs Tasse, so dass sie ihnen aus der Schräge entgegen blickt. _Der Denker_ , der im Parallelprofil denkt.

Q brummt: „Das Maschinengewehr wird’s tun.“

Danach kommt Bond jeden Tag wieder, leistet Q Gesellschaft, während dieser mit einer banalen Mission, viel mehr einem Hackerauftrag, beschäftigt ist. Er blättert Zeitungen durch, bringt Qs Gerätestapel durcheinander, begutachtet die Akten, die überall im Labor verstreut sind, und ist generell eine leise Gefahr. (Q sagt nichts, denn er ist müde, er wird schnell müde, obwohl er wieder zu Kräften kommt, er ist schließlich nicht _zerbrechlich_ , verdammt, er würde alle verprügeln, die das Gegenteil behaupten, er hat in Kopenhagen ein paar Tricks gelernt.)

Dann sagt M: „Gehen Sie nach Russland“, also geht Bond nach Russland, und Q setzt sich an sein Pult und nistet sich in Bonds Ohr ein. Bond sagt: „Q, habe ich Ihnen Markels Kopf gegeben?“

„ _Nyet_ , erwidert Q. „An dieses besondere Souvenir würde ich mich erinnern.“

„Dann muss ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr Mühe geben.“

Die Geräuschkulisse eines Flughafens ist zu hören und Q sagt: „Viel Spaß, 007.“

„ _Spasibo_.)

Q kann wieder schlafen.

________________________________________

Nachdem Bond drei Wochen lang mit Q in seinem Ohr durch verschiedene Teile St. Petersburgs gezogen ist, wartet in seiner (ziemlich neuen) Wohnung eine Flasche Wodka auf ihn.

_Ich schätze die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Hier, damit Sie sich warm halten können, bis Hilfe kommt. Q_

Bond taucht um drei Uhr früh in der Q-Abteilung auf, weil er, wie er Q sagt, nicht schlafen kann und lieber auf Ziele aus Papier schießen würde. (Qs Meinung nach will Bond ihm einfach auf die Nerven gehen.) Q ist dort, weil er immer noch die glänzende Scheibe dekodiert, die Bond ihm besorgt hat, was, wie er Bond sagt, schwieriger war, als es hätte sein sollen.

Eine Zeit lang verfolgen sie beide, wie Q tippt, dann fummelt Bond in seinem Mantel herum (dieses Mal trägt er keinen Anzug, so sieht er für Q weicher aus, fast fremd), und überreicht Q stolz eine Schachtel.

„Machen Sie sie auf“, befiehlt Bond und Q tippt gerade so lange nicht, dass er das Geschenkband aufknoten kann.

Eine _Matrjoschka_. Er öffnet eine der erlesen bemalten Puppen nach der anderen bis zu der winzigkleinen.

„Peter und der Wolf“, sagt Q bewundernd und Bond nickt. Er zitiert bruchstückhaft etwas auf Russisch und Q denkt kurz nach, bevor er übersetzt: „‘Jungen wie ich haben keine Angst vor Wölfen.‘“

„Ist das, weil Sie im Geheimen explodierende Kugelschreiber machen? Es wäre mir ein Graus, eines Tages in die Q-Abteilung zu kommen und zu merken, dass Staatstrauer herrscht, weil Sie am falschen Kugelschreiber gekaut haben.“

„Ficken Sie sich.“

„Sehr gern.“

Q fühlt sich lächerlich, aber 007 _ist_ lächerlich und verdient allen nur möglichen Ärger, weil er Q in Panik versetzt hat, als dieser einem kleinen roten Leuchtzeichen (BOND) auf einer fadenförmigen roten Karte folgte und sagte: „Gehen Sie _nicht_ zur Ermitage, der Winterpalast braucht Ihre zerstörerischen Neigungen _nicht_ , hören Sie mir zu?“, bevor jemand ganz aus der Nähe auf Bond schoss und dafür sorgte, dass sie beide fluchten wie die Matrosen.

Q fühlt sich jetzt die ganze Zeit lächerlich. Er versteckt es mit seinen fest zugeknöpften Hemden und Strickjacken, mit der Geschwindigkeit seiner Finger, hinter seiner Brille, hinter seiner Teetasse, weil die sein Gesicht verdeckt.

Er setzt die Puppen wieder zusammen und sagt: „Jungen wie ich haben wirklich keine Angst vor Wölfen.“ Bond, mit seinen blauen Augen und den müden Falten im Gesicht, kommt auf Zehenspitzen an seinen Platz. Seit er sich die Schulter verletzt hat, verlagert er sein Gewicht immer etwas.

„Die Wölfe haben Angst vor Jungen wie Ihnen“, sagt Bond, lehnt sich dann nach vorn, drückt seinen Mund auf Qs und Q erwidert den Kuss, denn Bond handelt in allen erdenklichen Zeitmessungen und _nie_ will Q nicht erleben.

„Ist das, damit ich mich warm halten kann, bis Hilfe kommt?“, fragt er während des Kusses und Bond küsst ihn noch fester, bis Q nach Luft schnappt und sagt: „Heißt das, Sie haben Angst vor mir?“

„Hören Sie auf zu reden.“

„Sie _haben_ Angst vor mir.“

Da beißt Bond zu und Q hört auf zu reden.

________________________________________

Qs Wohnung liegt am nächsten, weil Bond sich kaum erinnern kann, wo seine eigene Wohnung liegt.

Sie müssen sich vor Überwachungskameras in Acht nehmen und vor müden Passanten, die immer noch Augen im Kopf haben, während sie entweder nach Hause oder zur Arbeit gehen. Sie müssen sich vor Bonds Feinden in Acht nehmen und vor Qs Fähigkeiten. Oder vielleicht auch vor Bonds Fähigkeiten und Qs Feinden oder vor beidem.

Sie müssen auf Bonds Schulter Acht geben.

Die Stimmung ist ziemlich düster. In London regnet es wieder und Q hat seinen Schirm dabei. Bonds roter Mund verzieht sich zu einem verhaltenen Lächeln, als er sagt: „Schirme bieten hervorragende Deckung“, und Q lacht, „Sie haben bei allem Hintergedanken, sogar bei wehrlosen Schirmen. Warum sollte ich Ihnen trauen?“

Bond sieht ihn scharf an und Q beißt sich wartend auf die Zunge. Es ist ein Witz, aber irgendwie ist es auch die Wahrheit, denn er kennt Bonds Akte, er erwartet nicht, dass er mehr sein wird als ein Hilfsmittel zum Einschlafen und Vergessen. Er weiß, dass er einfach eine angenehme Wende des Schicksals ist. Er glaubt daran, dass Bond einen Tresorraum aufbrechen, in ein Labor einbrechen, die Geliebte des Generals für eine Zugangskarte verführen und rennen und rennen und rennen und rennen und rennen kann. Er vertraut darauf, dass Bond lebend zurückkommt und Q hochgefährliche Sachen zum Spielen mitbringt, und er vertraut darauf, dass Bond sich das Jackett aufknöpft, die Ellenbogen auf Qs Pult stützt und den größten Mist redet: „Der Carnivale ist nicht dasselbe ohne Sie, Q.“

„Sie haben Ihren Schirm noch nicht waffenfähig gemacht? Ich bin enttäuscht“, ist die einzige Antwort, die Q von Bond, der ihm eine Hand aufs Kreuz legt, bekommt. Dann spannt Bond den Schirm über ihnen auf und der Union Jack verbirgt ihren langen Kuss.

Sie müssen vorsichtig sein.

(Und sie müssen auf Qs Möbel aufpassen. „Das ist eine Antiquität, Sie sollten mehr Respekt vor Dingen haben, die so alt sind wie Sie“, sagt Q. Er ist halbnackt und mit der Hüfte an ein Bücherregal gedrückt. Bond lächelt, die glückliche Gefahr, die er ist: „Sie sollten mehr Respekt vor Älteren haben, Welpe.“

Q versucht, aus seiner Hose zu schlüpfen, aber Bond hält ihn fest, und er schnüffelt frustriert: „Wie können Sie es wagen, eine so [style type="italic"]offensichtliche[/style] Beleidigung zu verwenden?“

„Wie können _Sie_...“

Aber Q presst seine Zähne auf den Bluterguss an Bonds Arm und Bond ändert seine Taktik. „Verflucht, Sie sind gefährlich, warum sollte ich _Ihnen_ trauen?“ Bond vergräbt seine Hand fest in Qs dunklen Haaren und Q grinst, die glückliche Gefahr, die er ist: „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wirklich für den Dienst freigegeben wurden?“

(Sie zerbrechen eine Vase und eine Lampe. Für einmal sind es nicht internationale Gesetze, die sie brechen.)

________________________________________

Der Mann ist 007, er ist auch Bond, endlich ist er James.

________________________________________

Zwei Wochen später, zwei Wochen, in denen sie fast jeden Tag zusammen geschlafen haben, ab und zu haben sie auch gevögelt, aber meistens haben sie tatsächlich nur geschlafen. Erschöpfung, seltsame Arbeitszeiten und Schlaflosigkeit haben sie aneinander gekettet und M sieht sie an und sagt: „Sie beide arbeiten außerordentlich gut zusammen, ich bin froh, dass wir hier für einmal etwas richtig machen.“

Bond schaukelt auf den Füssen hin und her und Q rafft die Missionsunterlagen mit den Händen zusammen. Dann sagt M: „Aber der Spaß ist vorbei.“

„Verzeihung, Sir?“, fragt Q. Seine Hände sind ruhig, denn Bond hat am Morgen ganz nah an seinem Schlüsselbein gesagt: „Niemanden interessiert’s, mit wem wir schlafen“, und Q hat geantwortet: „Nur bis wir versuchen, einander umzubringen, Fähigkeiten und so.“ Und Bond hat geprustet und gesagt: „Q, du wirst mir zuvorkommen.“ Darauf hat Q etwas Abgedroschenes sagen wollen, wie _Warum, James, weil du eine Antiquität bist?_ , aber dann hat das Telefon geklingelt und nun sagt M: „Der Spaß ist vorbei, diese Akten, die Sie in der Hand halten, wir haben da eine Terroristenzelle in Cannes, ausgerechnet. Ich schätze, jeder braucht hin und wieder etwas Sonne und Strand.“

„Ah“, sagt Q. Bond verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken und blickt süffisant lächelnd auf seine Schuhe. „Tja, dann legen wir doch gleich los, oder?“

M ordnet die Stapel auf seinem Pult neu an. „Wo zum Teufel ist mein Kugelschreiber – ah, ja, Cannes, Terroristen, machen Sie die Welt zu einem sichereren Ort, et cetera, et cetera, aber verunstalten Sie bitte nicht die Stadt und jagen Sie ja keine Raketen auf den Mond. Und Q, ich mag Ihren Schirm. Können Sie damit schießen?“

Lachend lässt Bond Q in Ms Büro zurück, dieser Depp, und Moneypenny zeigt ihr Lächeln von der Seite, das, welches bedeutet, dass sie sich insgeheim über etwas freut, und sagt: „Guten Morgen, Q.“ Neben ihrer Tastatur liegt ein Gebäckstück, denn Q und Bond haben (vorsichtig) in der Bäckerei gefrühstückt und Bond hat gesagt: „Alles ist einfacher, wenn man Mitverschwörer hat“, und Q hat gesagt: „Oh, Du meinst Freunde.“

„Guten Morgen, Eve, schmeckt das Schokoladeneclair?“

„Himmlisch“, sagt Moneypenny und seufzt leise, sie hat Schokolade an den Fingern. „Obwohl das mit dem Gebäck nicht zur Gewohnheit werden sollte. Schutzgeld kann viele Formen annehmen.“

„Ich glaube, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen“, sagt Q mit großen Augen, und sie lacht und wischt ihm die Brösel ab.

In der Waffenkammer händigt Q Bond dessen Walther und ein Knöchelmesser aus. Er gibt ihm den Funksender und schenkt ihm einen strafenden Blick. Es ist irgendwie seltsam, ihn auf einen weiteren ‚beschissenen Ausflug‘, wie Bond es nennt, zu schicken, aber nichts hat sich verändert. Das versucht Q sich jeden Morgen (Nachmittag, Abend, wann immer er aufwacht) zu sagen: Nichts hat sich verändert.

Jeder lügt sich an.

Bonds Augen wirken, als seien sie Teile des Himmels, und er sagt: „Es könnte sein, dass…“

„...du mir den Job erschweren musst, ich weiß, 007. Es wäre keine deiner Missionen, wenn du’s nicht irgendwie vermasseln würdest“, sagt Q und vergräbt die Finger im Ärmel seines Pullovers. „Ich werde mit dem Besen hinter dir her putzen.“

Bond steckt die Walther mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck ins Halfter und schiebt Q dann die Brille höher auf den Kopf, so dass Q blinzeln muss (Q tun die Augen immer noch ab und zu weh, er hat winzige Schnitte darum herum, die an Sorgenfalten erinnern). „Während ich mir meinen Weg um die Welt ficke und kämpfe“, sagt er und unterstreicht die Worte schwarz.

„Ja, nun, du bist schon rein aus Gewohnheit langweilig. Du sammelst so viele Informationen, wie du nur kannst, weil du in deinem Kopf nur so wenige hast.“ Er lächelt. Diese Unterhaltung hat er eigentlich nie führen wollen, denn schließlich hatte er eh Schwein, dass ihm Bonds Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt so lange zuteil wurde (und nichts hat sich verändert, Schichten und Lügen). Und Bond hat das Glück, dass ihm Qs Aufmerksamkeit ständig zuteil wird, zum Wohl von ihnen beiden.

„Ich mag keine Beerdigungen, besonders meine eigene nicht“, sagt Bond und Q schluckt leer.

„Beerdigungen sind eine ziemlich triste Angelegenheit. Und in Schwarz sehe ich sogar noch blasser aus“, erwidert er.

„Wir sehen uns, wenn ich zurückkomme, Q.“

„Ich werde dich auf den Bildern der Überwachungskameras sehen, 007.“

Dann setzt Bond Q die Brille wieder auf die Nase und küsst ihn, als wolle er etwas in Qs Mund einschließen, etwas, das er sich später wieder zurückholen will.

_Später_ ist ein Zeitfenster, mit dem Q leben kann.

________________________________________

Der Mann ist James, aber er ist auch Bond, und er ist (Identität unbekannt) 007.

________________________________________

Q blendet jegliche Gedanken aus, ruft mit einer Berührung Karten und Blaupausen auf, legt virtuelle Brotkrumen und wirkliche Sicherheitsfallen aus und holt Bond einmal sogar aus dem Gefängnis.

Alles für die Informationen, die er hortet, wie ein Drache sein Gold.

Irgendwo befindet sich ein Flugzeug aus Mexiko-Stadt in der Luft über dem Atlantik und Q steht irgendwo tief in den Schichten im Herzen von London. Er betrachtet seine Bildschirme und legt verschiedene Algorithmen an. Einige helfen ihm dabei, bei Kreuzworträtseln zu schummeln, andere helfen ihm dabei, das Sicherheitssystem in einer Botschaft zu umgehen. (Er wartet nicht. Warten kostet ihn zu viel. Er hat keine Zeit, um zu warten.)

Letzten Endes tippt er, den Kopf einem Gewirr von Programmzeilen zugewandt. Schritte ertönen, das Klappern von teuren Schuhen auf dem Steinboden. Er sperrt die Türen ab.

An der Glasscheibe hinter ihm erklingt ein höfliches Klopfen, das zu einem Hämmern wird. Vielleicht von einer Faust. Vielleicht aber auch der Griff einer Pistole.

Als er sich umdreht, zielt Bond auf den Türgriff, zum Schuss bereit. Q seufzt, verdreht die Augen und schließt die Tür auf. (Er ist schließlich nicht sechs, Bond auch nicht, und das ist hier kein Spielplatz.)

„Schmollst du, Q?“

„Ich dachte, ich werde bedroht, 007, ich wusste nicht, wer es ist.“

„Dafür hast du Kameras.“

„Ah.“ Q zuckt mit den Schultern (und er erinnert sich, wie Moneypenny früher am Tag, als das Flugzeug aus Mexiko-Stadt gerade abgehoben hatte, bei ihm vorbeischaute; sie tätschelte ihm die Schultern und sagte: ,Ich habe schon mit James zusammengearbeitet. Ich weiß, wie es ist. Die Leute meinen, Sie verstehen es nicht, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall, nicht wahr?‘ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und sie lächelte und drückte ihn am Arm. ‚Sobald Sie etwas sagen, kehrt er von den Toten zurück. Wie ein Zauberer.‘

‚Wie es sich für eine gute Shakespeare-Figur gehört‘, sagte er.

‚Er kehrt zurück, weil Sie dafür sorgen, dass er zurückkommt, ich hoffe, dass ist Ihnen bewusst. Er kommt zurück zu Ihnen.‘

‚Und wahrscheinlich hasst er mich dafür.‘

‚Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn fragen.‘

‚Vielleicht brauchen Sie noch mehr Eclairs‘, sagte Q. ‚Die würden Sie vom Reden abhalten.‘ Sie lachte leise, denn sie wusste, er würde ihr die kommenden drei Wochen lang jeden Tag Gebäck bringen, wenn es sein musste.)

Jetzt lehnt Bond, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, an Qs Pult, als hätte er nicht gerade noch in einem fremden Land eine Verwüstung verursacht und in einem parfümierten Schlafzimmer geschlafen. Er ist immer noch der gleiche kleine, nonchalante Schuljunge, der sein Knie an Qs Bein drückt.

„Mission beendet. Zielgegenstand geborgen, Feind besiegt, Agent unversehrt wieder zurück“, sagt er.

Q nickt. „Einfach ein weiterer Tag im Büro.“

Bond lacht ganz kurz. „Wir arbeiten gut zusammen.“ Er fährt mit der Hand über Qs Rücken und vor der Berührung spürt Q die Wärme.

Er räuspert sich und Bond sagt: „Ich glaube, du hast da etwas, das mir gehört.“

„Ich glaube, du hast da etwas, das _mir_ gehört“, wägt Q ab, so dass Bond einen prüfenden Blick auf Qs Tasse (sie steht vergessen da und ist knochentrocken) wirft und die Pistole dort hinein tut. „Gut gemacht, 007.“

„Das Lob ist angebracht“, sagt Bond und Q küsst ihn, zum Teufel mit den verdammten Kameras, zum Teufel mit der Vorsicht, zum Teufel mit der verfluchten Welt. Bond war zum Wohle von Krone und Vaterland in einem fremden Bett (und zum Wohle und Schutze von Q, immer zum Schutze von Q), und er beißt Bond in die Lippen und Bond küsst ihn und erhebt Anspruch auf den Geschmack, den er vor seiner Abreise in Qs Mund hinterlassen hat. Q packt ihn an den Handgelenken und hält ihn fest (er sollte diese Handgelenke zusammenbinden, warum auch nicht), dann fällt ihm etwas auf.

„Du hast deine Uhr verloren, James.“

„Das war eine Boa“, sagt Bond in einen Kuss hinein und lässt sich zurückfallen, so dass Q ihn an die Wand drücken kann. „Sie hat auch die Frau getötet, auf die du so eifersüchtig bist.“

„Nicht nur eifersüchtig. Mörderisch eifersüchtig.“

„Genau so mag ich das.“

________________________________________

Er ist unwiderruflich James. (Bond und 007 sind seine Schatten. Das sollen sie verdammt nochmal auch bleiben.)

________________________________________

Auf Qs Pult steht, zwischen zwei Laptops geschoben, eine Schachtel. Er macht sie auf und wirft dabei einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Denker neben seiner Tasse.

Ein _calavera_ aus Porzellan, eine lebensgroße Nachbildung eines menschlichen Schädels lackiert mit Rot, Schwarz und Weiß, einem düsteren Blau um die Augen, einem kräftigen Grün um den Mund und bemalt mit Blumen, Pik und verschlungenen Ranken.

„Erschien mir angebracht“, sagt Bond, der fast wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht.

„’Ich kann die Geister rufen aus unermesslichen Tiefen’”, zitiert Q und Bond lacht und ballt die Hand an Qs Hüfte fest zur Faust.

„‘Nur, werden sie auch kommen, wenn du sie rufst‘“, antwortet er mit einem weiteren Zitat.

„Tja, du bist _hier_ , sagt Q und sieht jetzt alles klar vor sich. Er weiß, er kann sich Bond anvertrauen, er hat Bonds Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, sie festgehalten und wird sie auch so schnell nicht mehr verlieren. Der Schädel starrt ihn an und er starrt zurück, fängt Bonds Gewicht ab, als dieser sich verstohlen an ihn lehnt. Sie sind Händler des Todes und werden dem Tod nicht von der Schippe springen, sie werden ihm nur ganz lange davonlaufen, denn Q wird nicht innehalten und Bond kann kilometerweit rennen.

Der Tod ist Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer Gegenwart und ihrer Zukunft. Sie haben schon einigen Begräbnissen beigewohnt und sie haben ihre Geister, lebend und tot, die sie auch in Zukunft begleiten werden.

(M hat gesagt: „Waisenkinder sind für die Arbeit beim Geheimdienst am besten geeignet.“)

Bond betrachtet ihn mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln und Q lächelt für sie beide. Sie wissen, wie sie mit lebenden und toten Geistern umzugehen haben.

Er räuspert sich und lässt die Finger unter Bonds Anzugjackett und über dessen Bauch gleiten.

________________________________________

„Sorg dafür, dass ich am Leben bleibe“, sagt Bond.

„Das werde ich, wenn du nicht zu sterben versuchst, 007.“

„Mach einfach den verdammten Tresor auf.“

Schüsse wie schneidendes Metall und Bond flucht. Das Warnsignal leuchtet auf.

„Bring mich zurück“, sagt Bond im Kugelregen, dann bricht die Verbindung ab.

Q braucht vier Tage, um ihn zu finden, und zwei weitere, um eine ganze Reihe von gesteuerten Gasexplosionen auszulösen. Und dann noch einmal zwei Tage, um den Militärtransport zu organisieren, der Bond herausholt. Q überwacht jeden einzelnen Schritt, öffnet Tore, sperrt Brücken und schafft es irgendwie, Panzer aufzuhalten.

Q schläft nicht. Er spielt mit einem roten Punkt auf seinem Bildschirm Risiko auf der Weltkarte.

Er schüttelt seine Hände aus und trinkt kalten Tee, dann besucht er Bond in der Krankenabteilung.

„Habe dich zurückgebracht“, sagt Q. „Ich schätze, du wirst länger hier bleiben müssen. Deine Gesundheit hat Vorrang.“

Bond prüft sein Knie, seine Schulter, sein Handgelenk und zuckt zusammen. „Das ist ein überzeugendes Argument.“

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal _angefangen_...“

„Das ist ein überzeugendes Argument.“

Der Mistkerl grinst ihn süffisant an und Q verschränkt die Arme. „Du bist wieder einmal von einem Dach gesprungen, was?“

________________________________________

Bond liegt schlafend, auf der Seite zusammengerollt, in Qs Bett. Q betrachtet ihn von der Tür aus und denkt: ‚Da ist eine Waffe in meinem Bett.‘

Er setzt sich mit gekreuzten Beinen hin, ein Buch auf dem Knie. Die Bewegung der Matratze weckt Bond auf. Er dreht sich auf den Rücken, starrt an die Decke und legt sich die Hand auf die durch Narben entstellte Brust.

„M behauptet, du seist Amok gelaufen“, berichtet Q, „aber ich habe ihm erklärt, es sei gerechtfertigt gewesen, weil sie auf dich geschossen haben. Deine Überlebenstaktik und dein Talent, das Feuer zu erwidern, sind es, die dich am Leben halten.“

„Kugeln kosten Geld“, entgegnet Bond mit immer noch schläfriger Stimme.

„Die Entsorgung von Leichen auch.“ Q sucht eine bequemere Stellung und am Ende liegt Bonds Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Es ist eine Heidenarbeit, Menschen verschwinden zu lassen.“

Er nippt an seinem Tee und sucht nach seinem Lesezeichen. Bond sieht ihn überrascht mit großen Augen an.

„Du hast noch nie eine Leiche beseitigt.“

Q ist belustigt. „Woher willst du da wissen? Wir _testen_ unsere Waffen immer zuerst, 007.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, du bist ganz schön gefährlich. Warn' mich nicht vor, wenn du mich töten willst, Q, tu' es einfach.“

Und das stimmt nicht. Q wird Bond nicht sterben lassen und Bond wird Q nicht im Ungewissen lassen, ob er tot ist, aber es ist immer gut, die Oberhand zu haben. Q zeigt die Zähne.

„Das könnte ich. Und zwar das nächste Mal, wenn du meinst, es sei am einfachsten, den Versuch zu wagen, die Tochter des Kommandanten zu verführen, und dann geschnappt wirst. Und alles nur in wenigen _Minuten_ , schrecklich...“

„Eindeutig nicht nur eifersüchtig.“

„Mörderisch eifersüchtig“, sagt Q finster.

„Entsorgung von Leichen.“

„Ist dann nötig, wenn man seine Arbeit nicht innovativ genug geplant hat. Ich bin heute viel mörderischer als früher. Dieser Aufwärtstrend hat da begonnen, als ich dich kennengelernt habe.“

„Eine riesengroße, verdammte Lüge. Pyjama. Earl Grey. Vielleicht gefällst du mir mörderisch“, lacht Bond. Es regnet in London und Q spürt, wie seine Hände schweißnass werden, als Bond sich aufsetzt und die herunter gleitenden Bettlaken seinen nackten Körper offenbaren. Er nimmt Q das Buch und auch den Tee weg und Q steht seinen Mann, metaphorisch gesprochen, obwohl seine Hände auf einmal auf Bonds Gesicht liegen. Wann ist das denn bitte passiert?

„Ich weiß, wo du deine Waffe aufbewahrst, James.“

„Ich weiß, wo du deinen Laptop aufbewahrst, Q.“


End file.
